Welcome To Happy Tree Friends... Sort Of
Welcome To Happy Tree Friends... Sort Of '''is a HTFF episode, where all the canon characters are actually programmed by internet... and they aren't '''REAL. Plot The episode starts at a blank white layer, the pointer clicks on "Pen" button and draws a yellow rabbit character that we all know and love. When the drawing finished, Cuddles suddenly moves from his place and looks around. He then gets shocked when seeing the pointer is clicking on him. The pointer clicks "Open" and a file of picture appears on the screen. The pointer goes to drawings of a purple beaver and a light blue dim-witted moose and then clicks on them. Toothy and Lumpy appears on the white layer. They both look confused, Cuddles tries to explain everything but Toothy and Lumpy don't believe him. Not much later, the pointer grabs Toothy's tail and swings him causing him got injured, then the pointer throws him to the side of layer. Lumpy kicks the pointer but gets stopped when the pointer drawing him a sandwhich. Cuddles runs away as fast as he can, the pointer draws a hole on the layer ground, Cuddles fell down into the hole and go back to the place where he first appear. The pointer slowly goes to him but Cuddles cries, so the pointer draws a girly pink chipmunk and a neat dark blue skunk between him. The girls look around and see Cuddles crying, Giggles comforts him while Petunia gives him a purple flower, Cuddles stops crying and hugs them both. Toothy looks at the toolbar and jumps on it, but ends up died when some of icons impale on him. Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia and Lumpy are get shocked by the horrific scene, the pointer then clicks on Toothy's corpse and clicks "Undo", making Toothy backs to life again. The four characters are sigh in relief after seeing him. Cuddles looks around and goes to another toolbar, Lumpy just stands on his place until the pointer write an easy mathematical question, he looks excited and picks a pen but can't solves the question, Giggles and Petunia are bored due there aren't anything that they can do. So, the pointer draws a table with chairs (two stuffed toys sitting on chairs) and a tea set, Giggles and Petunia look excited and go to table for having a tea party. Lumpy, who still thinking, get distracted by a golden coin, he goes to it but the pointer pulls him back to math question. Meanwhile, Toothy and Cuddles are drawing animals only to get bitten by them. The pointer erases the animals and gives the boys bandages. At other side, Giggles and Petunia are having a peaceful tea party until disco ball comes out of nowhere and a funky and flirtatious bear wear '70s outfits comes in to impress the girls. Giggles and Petunia are just rolled their eyes and sighed, trying to ignore him. Disco Bear doesn't seem to be care about their hatred towards him, he winks at Petunia and flirts with Giggles. The girls get annoyed by him and slap his face before walk away. The pointer then draws three another tree friends; a candy-addicted lime squirrel with some candies on his fur, a mute purple deer with mime outfit, and a nerdy grey-blue anteater with a pair of glasses. The trio looks around with different reactions, Nutty looks excitedly, Mime looks shocked, while Sniffles looks blank. Category:Fan Episodes